


Друг

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [7]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Несколько пропущенных сцен, которых не хватало "Темному Фениксу"





	Друг

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 390 фанфикшен

Друг  
Курт чувствовал себя настолько паршиво, что ему казалось, будто это его едва не переломала Джин в той жуткой стычке. Конечно, досталось многим. О гибели Рэйвен он вообще боялся вспоминать, поскольку от одной мысли об этом ком подкатывал к горлу, и только состояние шока не давало разрыдаться. Но хуже было лишь то, что он (к своему стыду) осознавал, что чувствовал облегчение, ведь погиб не он. И не Питер.   
Весь полет до дома он сидел в гробовом молчании, в которое погрузился их самолет, и смотрел на Питера. Он задерживал дыхание каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что грудь Питера не вздымается, а веки — не дрожат. Ему было страшно смотреть на израненное лицо друга, запекшуюся кровь на светлых волосах и безжизненно свисающую с края носилок руку. Он хотел подойти и положить руку Питеру на живот, чтобы он перестал быть похожим на труп, но боялся нарушить скорбную тишину. Поэтому он продолжал переводить взгляд с лица Питера на его руку, сжимая крестик, спрятанный под формой людей икс, и беззвучно проговаривая молитву.   
Дальше все было словно в тумане. Он помнил, как самолет приземлился, скрылся под спортивной площадкой перед домом, а потом Питера медленно понесли в больничное крыло. В тот момент он открыл глаза и блуждающим взглядом осмотрелся, но когда Курт подбежал к носилкам, Питер вновь потерял сознание. Курт шел рядом, и коридор казался ему бесконечным. Он едва сдерживал себя от того, чтобы просто переместить Питера быстрее на койку и позволить Хэнку проверить его, но понимал, что сейчас опасно даже трогать Питера, поскольку неизвестно, есть ли у него переломы и насколько они могут быть серьезны. В тот момент Курт вдруг понял, что Хэнк не в состоянии заниматься чьим-либо лечением, и его тут же охватила паника. Он резко остановился, позволяя унести Питера далеко вперед, а сам оглянулся и принялся нервно мять пальцы. Сделал несколько нерешительных шагов обратно по направлению к самолету, но увидел приближающуюся фигуру Хэнка. А потом он увидел, что у Хэнка на руках — безжизненное тело Рэйвен, и внутри у него все похолодело. Нужно было что-то сказать, но ничего путного на ум не приходило.  
— Идем, — бросил Хэнк, пройдя мимо него, и голос его звучал сдавленно и сухо. — Ты должен быть рядом, если мне понадобится привести кого-нибудь для переливания крови.   
— Он будет в порядке? — рискнул спросить Курт, держать чуть позади.  
— Выживет, — холодно ответил Хэнк.  
Все оставшееся время Курт предпочитал молчать. В ходе диагностики выяснилось, что у Питера сломано два ребра и правая ключица, есть сотрясение мозга, а также множественные ушибы и глубокие царапины. Для того, кто пробороздил собой добрую сотню метров, это не удивительно, еще легко отделался. Чудо, что не было внутреннего кровотечения.   
Курт отлучился из палаты Питера лишь для того, чтобы смыть с себя грязь и кровь после провального задания, переодеться и быстренько перекусить. А потом он сидел рядом с другом, теперь уже не боясь держать того за руку. Усталость наваливалась на него, и он до последнего старался не заснуть, но в итоге все равно отключился, сидя на стуле рядом с койкой, на которую и опустил голову, все еще сжимая руку Питера.  
— Мог бы попросить, чтобы я подвинулся.  
Голос Питера звучал тихо и болезненно, но Курт тут же проснулся и резко сел, не сразу осознав, где находится. Еще несколько секунд потребовалось, чтобы произошедшее за последние сутки обрушилось на него ледяной волной. Он смутился, когда осознал, что все еще держит Питера за руку, и поспешил отпустить ее.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Питер попытался приподнять голову, чтобы осмотреть масштаб трагедии, но даже это движение отозвалось болью, казалось, во всем теле. Он поморщился и вновь расслабился.   
— Примерно так же, как выгляжу. Пора...  
— ...завязывать с геройством, — в унисон с ним сказал Курт, и оба рассмеялись. Смех Питера очень быстро превратился в болезненный стон. — У тебя ребра сломаны, нужно быть аккуратнее.   
Питер осторожно провел ладонью по перебинтованным ребрам, ощупывая, насколько болезненны прикосновения. Неприятно, но терпимо. Во время стычки с Эн-каким-то-там, решившим устроить апокалипсис, перелом ноги вызвал куда больше страданий. Впрочем, тогда его кости смачно разломали, когда он был в полном сознании, в отличие от теперешнего случая.  
— Как остальные? — спросил он, и Курт невольно выпрямил спину.  
Он был плох во лжи, но сейчас посчитал, что стоит попытаться  
— В порядке, насколько это возможно, — уклончиво ответил Курт, прекрасно осознавая, как неуверенно звучит его голос.  
Питер внимательно смотрел на него с полминуты, а затем закрыл глаза и поудобнее устроился на подушке.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, не открывая глаз. — Только пообещай, что не полезешь в самое пекло без меня.  
Курт опустил взгляд на свои руки. Почему они трясутся? Грядет что-то страшное и этого не избежать, а в подобные моменты всегда требуется помощь мутантов вроде него. Живой телепорт, на который все полагаются в безвыходных ситуациях. Разве у него был выбор?  
— Питер, я...  
Он услышал равномерное сопение, увидел на мониторе спокойное биение сердце и решил позволить Питеру поспать.  
Дверь тихонько отворилась. Это была Ороро.  
— Профессор зовет нас, — сказала она негромко, и кивком поманила за собой.

Сын  
Питер не знал, сколько прошло времени, но явно достаточно, чтобы начать беспокоиться. Кое-кто из учеников навещал его, от них он и узнал правду. Рэйвен мертва. Джин свихнулась. Люди икс ринулись спасать мир совсем скромным составом, но среди них оказался и Курт. Узнав об этом факте, Питер принял попытку подняться, но его удержали. Он и сам понимал, насколько нелепо пытаться что-то сделать в его состоянии, знал, что команда нуждается в уникальных умениях этого скромного наивного парня, но все равно никак не мог смириться с тем, что его не будет рядом, чтобы присматривать за Куртом. Себя-то он считал асом, способным самостоятельно принимать решения, когда и кого следует спасать. Иногда его тело работало быстрее мозга, и он применял свои способности, не до конца осознавая, что делает. И подобное приводило к таким плачевным последствиям как сейчас: снова поломан, снова выбыл из строя в самый ответственный момент.  
А потом он включил новости, и внутри что-то оборвалось. Все новостные каналы вели трансляцию с места настоящей бойни, которая развернулась между мутантами и... Кто это, черт возьми, вообще такие? Они выглядели как люди, имели способности как мутанты, но не были ни тем, ни другим.  
Питер приподнялся на локтях, превозмогая боль, когда на экране мелькнула знакомая фигура. Магнето, разрывающий метал, словно бумагу, одним взмахом руки.  
— Да что там творится?..  
Он не видел Эрика уже долгое время. Этого хватило, чтобы заставить себя потихоньку забывать о желании рассказать ему правду, но сейчас он чувствовал, что упустил очень важный момент в своей жизни. Что если у него больше никогда не появится шанса рассказать Эрику, что он, Питер, — его сын?  
Превозмогая боль, Питер медленно — намного медленнее, чем даже самый медлительный в мире человек — поднялся с кровати. Все ушибы разом взбунтовались и одновременно заныли. Он сделал пробную пробежку до двери в своем обычном ультразвуковом темпе, и голова тут же взорвалась вспышкой боли, а ребра по ощущениям превратились в отвердевающую лаву. Привалившись плечом к стене, Питер обхватил рукой ребра и постарался избавиться от приступа тошноты. Когда головокружение прекратилось, он открыл глаза и бросил взгляд на телевизор. На экране остались лишь заставка телеканала и просьба ожидать.  
Питер был готов отправиться в самое пекло, пусть даже развалился бы на части по пути, но он совершенно не знал, куда следует держать путь. К тому же там был Курт, что означало: в любую секунду битва могла перенестись с одного конца города в другой.  
Продолжая держаться за стену, Питер вернулся в постель. Сидеть и ждать было похоже на самую страшную пытку, но ему ничего другого не оставалось. Он щелкал каналы, но почти все вещали одно и то же: «Пожалуйста, ожидайте». Помимо монотонной картины перед глазами и тишины в погрузившейся в ночь школе, Питер все еще чувствовал себя неважно, и слабость давала о себе знать с каждым часом все сильнее. В конце концов он окунулся в беспокойный сон, с которым так отчаянно боролся.  
— Питер?  
Он резко распахнул глаза и в долю секунды оказался возле Курта, вихрем осматривая его: одежда местами порвана, хотя ткань формы была весьма прочной; раны, алыми чертами высеченные на синей коже; пятна крови, но, кажется, по большей части кровь не принадлежала Курту.  
Тело вновь сработало быстрее мозга. Питер вернулся к обычному темпу, чтобы Курт смог наконец уловить его движения, но остановиться пришлось в основном из-за вернувшегося головокружения. Он неуклюже покачнулся и заметил, как горизонт начал заваливаться, а комната вдруг стремительно завертелась. А затем он почувствовал, как руки Курта подхватили его под локти — осторожно, но крепко.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Курт.  
— Это мой вопрос вообще-то, — ответил Питер, когда ему удалось вернуться в полностью вертикальное положение.  
— Могу сказать одно: ты пропустил эпичную битву и грандиозный разгром врага.  
Курт улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами, немного перепачканными кровью. Питер закатил глаза и сокрушенно покачал головой.  
— Удивлен, как вы вообще без меня победили. — Питер недоверчиво посмотрел на Курта. — И кто тебя научил издеваться над пострадавшими?  
— О, у меня был хороший учитель.  
Питер наконец заметил, что все еще держится за Курта, и решил таки отпустить его.  
— Я пройдусь с тобой до комнаты, иначе свихнусь, если снова пропущу что-то интересное.

Отец  
Эрик стоял у окна, задумчиво глядя на сочную зелень территории перед школой. Ему не хотелось возвращаться сюда, особенно после стольких событий и потерь, но все они — люди икс — нуждались в помощи друг друга. Хотя была еще одна весомая причина.  
Его взгляд устремился вдаль. Отсюда он не видел надгробие, но знал, что оно находится там, за деревьями. Ему было необходимо попрощаться с Рэйвен.  
— Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело.  
Эрик обернулся.  
— И мне не нужно читать мысли для того, чтобы это знать.  
Чарльз тяжело вздохнул. Он будто вдруг резко постарел, и это было не удивительно. Сначала Рэйвен, теперь Джин. Чарльз провел с ними гораздо больше времени, и Эрик осознавал, насколько больно ему проходить через это. Утрата близких оставляет зияющие дыры, которые сложно чем-то заполнить.  
— Ты останешься на похороны? — без особой надежды спросил Чарльз.  
— Прости, Чарльз. Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что Рэйвен погибла от руки Джин. — Он предостерегающе поднял руку, чтобы пресечь споры. — Я знаю, что Джин не была собой, когда это случилось, но это ничего не меняет.  
— Что ж, я всегда ценил твою честность, — кивнул Чарльз.  
— Увидимся, друг мой.  
Эрик открыл дверь, но успел сделать лишь шаг в коридор, когда на него кто-то налетел. Этот кто-то застонал, посмотрел на него и застыл в изумлении.  
— Питер, — сказал Эрик, окинув парня взглядом. — Неважно выглядишь.  
— Я... — Питер отвел взгляд, тяжело сглотнув. — Пришлось подставиться, спасая этих беспомощных героев.  
Шутка была хуже некуда, но губы Эрика дрогнули в легкой улыбке. Он похлопал Питера по плечу, намереваясь продолжить путь.  
— Поправляйся, а то без тебя им пришлось тяжко.  
Эрик сделал еще один шаг, когда Курт заговорил:  
— Подождите!  
Эрик вопросительно приподнял бровь. Его начинало раздражать, что детишки весьма настойчиво его задерживали.  
— Пожалуйста, подождите, — повторил Курт, поймав на себе ошеломленный взгляд Питера. — Питер должен вам кое-что сказать.  
Эрик нахмурился, посмотрел на Питера. Глянул через плечо на Чарльза, отметив, что тот почему-то улыбается.  
— И что же? — поинтересовался Эрик.  
Питер прерывисто выдохнул, помотал головой, никак не решаясь выдавить из себя хоть одно слово.  
— Питер, я думаю, ты готов, — сказал Чарльз, подъехав к двери, и улыбнулся подбадривающей улыбкой. — Вы оба готовы.  
Эрик окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Чарльз, что...  
— Я твой сын, — выпалил Питер. Он смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, дыхание его участилось, словно он только что пробежал приличную дистанцию.  
— Что? — переспросил Эрик. Ему было сложно осознать сказанное, но его приятно беспокоило ощущение, будто его шарахнул удар молнии.  
— Ничего, — поспешно отозвался Питер.  
— Это шутка такая?  
Эрик вновь повернулся к Чарльзу, надеясь на объяснения, но тот лишь пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я не решил отыскать тебя, чтобы рассказать правду, — начал тараторить Питер. — Вообще-то я пытался уже несколько раз, хотя каждый раз вокруг творилось...  
Эрик прервал пламенную речь, притянув к себе Питера и крепко обняв его. Тот поморщился от боли, но не посмел отстраниться. Напротив, он неуверенно и смущенно обнял отца в ответ.  
— О господи... — выдохнул Эрик, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
Если бы не реакция Чарльза, он едва ли поверил бы в подобное. Но Чарльз все знал и теперь уже не скрывал этого. А, быть может, он немного порылся в голове Эрика, чтобы тот легче принял правду. Это уже было не важно. Единственная важная вещь — осознание того, что после стольких смертей и страданий, после утраты самых близких людей, он вдруг вновь обрел семью и смысл не просто существовать, но и жить полноценной жизнью.  
— Пап? — послышался голос Питера. — Так у меня ребра не срастутся.  
Эрик шмыгнул носом, сдержанно засмеявшись, и отпустил сына.  
— Ты останешься здесь? — спросил Питер.  
Улыбка Эрика тут же померкла. Пока он подбирал нужные слова, Питер кивнул.  
— Ясно. Тогда могу я поехать с тобой?  
Теперь пришла очередь Курта напряженно выпрямить спину. Он определенно был рад за друга, но не ожидал подобного поворота событий.   
Эрик вздохнул.  
— Питер. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности. И... — он повернулся к Чарльзу. — Я не знаю другого такого места, где ты будешь в такой же безопасности, как здесь.   
Чарльз чуть склонил голову в благодарственном жесте.   
Эрик вновь повернулся к сыну и положил ладонь ему на плечо, заглядывая в глаза парню.  
— Безопасность прежде всего. — Он чуть сжал плечо и отпустил его, проходя дальше по коридору. Приостановился лишь для того, чтобы бросить напоследок: — Но как только поправишься, я за тобой заеду.   
Хмурое выражение лица Питера тут же испарилось. Он вскинул голову и не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Дом там, где твои близкие. И теперь, когда он нашел свою дорогу домой, он ощущал невероятную легкость.  
Как только Эрик ушел, Питер легонько толкнул Курта.  
— Не делай так больше, — предостерегающе сказал он, но Курт знал, что это означало совсем другое.  
«Спасибо тебе».


End file.
